Drown
by cooliochick5
Summary: Conan and Heiji are thrown in the middle of a case, but what happens when the murderer captures Conan?


**_A/N: okay so this is my first attempt at a Case Closed fic, I used their names from the english dubbed version because I'm used to that, so here goes. This is not a slash. Sorry if the characters seem OOC._**

**Conan's P.O.V:**

I find it ironic how we along, with Harley, had gotten a vacation on a cruise ship for solving a case, and there just so happens to be a murder. The method of killing was somehow finding a way to weigh down the victums in some body of water until they drown. We were asked to stay in our rooms for our own saftey but I decided to sneak out with Harley and see what I could figure out. I also find it ironic how, when Harley and I got a lead, I wound up knocked on the head with something and fell unconcious, oh but here's the best part...I'M NOW TIED WITH METAL CHAINS AND JUST GOT THROW INTO A FREAKIN' BELOW ZERO DEGREE OCEAN! And to top it all off, the knot on my head was preventing me from thinking clearly as well as the fact that I was still in my seven year old body, I can't hold my breath for very long. Taking a second to stop panicking, I tested the chains, which just wouldn't budge. By now I was sinking fast, I was so far under the water it felt like my ears were being stabbed. I wanted to scream, but I knew no one would hear me, so instead I just continued to sink deeper and deeper, trying to think of a way to resurface. Just as I was beginging to lose conciousness due to lack of oxygen, I felt strong arms wrap around me.

_**Meanwhile; Harley's P.O.V:**_

I heard a scream behind me, I turned around just in time to see Kudo being dragged off.

"KUDO!" I screamed as I dashed after them. I was pretty sure I lost them so I tore to the cabin where Conan, Rachel, and Detective Moore were staying.

"THEBRAT'SBEENKIDNAPPED!" I yelled all too fast.

"Whoa kid slow down, now, what happened?" Richard asked as Rachel sped into the room.

"Whose been kidnapped?" Rachel questioned, now in total panic mode.

"Conan's been kidnapped, I think by the murderer, we had a lead and when I turned around he was gone!" I explained.

"WHAT! WE HAVE TO FIND HIM!" Rachel said just about pushing me down as she ran from the room, I followed after.

"You take the sky deck, I'll get the low deck." I called as I took off down the hall.

"K-CONAN!" I yelled, looking around frantically, knowing him, no matter what problem he was in, he'd leave some clue to his were-abouts.

"CONAN!" I heard Rachel call when there was a sudden scream as passengers began pointing at a falling figure. With in a split second I recignized it as the little runt. Rachel quickly met me at the side of the lower deck.

"CONAN!" She yelled to the water.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" I spat.

"Are you crazy, we need to get help." She replied but I didn't hear her, without thinking, I jumped over the railing and landed with a 'Splash' in the vast ocean.

I opened my eyes slowly, but the water still made them sting. I tried to forget that and look for Kudo under the dark waves.

'Where's his watch when you need it.' I thought as I swam through the water. It almost seemed pointless, judging by the method of killing, Kudo was probably at the bottom of the ocean by now. Wait a minute, he's sinking. Damn! With that sudden realisation, I dived down, ignoring how intense that water pressure was and how the futher I swam, the darker it got.

'Just hang in there, Kudo'

I was now so deep in the ocean I was pretty sure my ears were bleeding, but I had to find him, he was like a brother to me, and I'd be damned if anything happened to him. Just then, as if it were some stroke of luck, with the littlest light left, I saw Conan sinking slowly.

'Please don't be dead.' I brushed the thought away as I swam quickly to the fast falling child. I reached out and wrapped my arms around him. Trying to break the chains, I soon realised we were both running out of air.

**Conan's P.O.V:**

I felt strong arms wrap around me. They were too strong to be Rachel's and yet I couldn't think of who else would dive in after me. At that moment, I really didn't care, whoever it was, was trying to save me. My ears were popping so badly now, I had a feeling we were more then 10 feet under water. The person who was trying to undo the chains soon gave up and instead tryed dragging me and the chains upward. It wasn't long until the person began sink again. Opening my eyes again I felt the person swimming forward, instead of swimming up. I looked up to see what said person was doing when I noticed a large mass in front of us and next to said mass was a long chain with an object tied to the other end. The person reached out an arm and with some sudden amount of strength slowly started climbing along the chain. It was a slow process and by then I had passsed out when suddenly there was a breeze through my wet hair, indicating that we broke through the water. People were gasping and screaming. I woke up and looked around slowly. That someone was struggling to hold me up much longer. Another set of arms pulled me up with the assistants of I think the captain. I was now on the deck of the cruise ship. I don't remember much after that.

Several hours, or days, or days and hours later, I sat bolt right up looking around the imfirmary. Rachel was in a chair holding my hand.

"W-w-were's H-h-harley?" I asked shivering, I guess I had the flu or something.

"Lie back down, Conan, please." Rachel placed a hand on the 'seven' year olds shoulders and lowered him back down.

"W-w-w-were?"I asked again.

"He, he's in the intensive care unit, we docked as soon as we could so you guys could get properly treated." Rachel explained.

"I-is h-he o-o-okay?" I shivered.

"I'm, I'm not sure, we haven't heard from the doctor yet." Rachel replied. As if on cue a doctor, about fourty two, kind of short, walked into my room.

"Okay, we got the results Ms. Moore." He said.

"And, are the boys going to be okay?" Rachel spat.

"Well, Conan has slight pneumonia, and Harley has a rather high fever, but other than that, they are both fine."

Rachel breathed a sigh of relief, but I was still on edge.

"Where is Harley?" I asked. The doctor pulled back a curtain to reveal that Harley was in a bed, asleep, right next to me.

Sleep, that was a good idea, I soon found myself drifting asleep again.

**The next day**:

Rachel had gone to get coffee, which left Harley and I alone to talk.

"You know, you're a pretty big idiot for doing that." I commented.

"I saved your life, how does that make me an idiot?" He snapped.

"You could have been killed too."

"So, I woulda died tryin' to save ya." Harley argued.

"So that makes it worth it?" I asked.

"Hey, if you died, I would have had no one to solve cases with, so yeah, Kudo, it was stupid, but, I wasn't gonna let you die."

I smirked. That Harley, he was an idiot, but a good friend, at that.


End file.
